


Stargazing

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa and Louisa ride around the Forgotten Fields at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> The AnnexAlex is just background stuff.

The Forgotten Fields were always nice and quiet, but at night some insects and owls added their voices to the silent landscape. Most nights, though, the silence was also broken by the sound of hoofbeats. Usually just one set, but mostly two now.

Louisa always loved to watch Lisa ride Starshine. She just looked so happy on her horse, and so right. Maybe it was the Soulrider bond that made it look so good, Louisa didn’t know. She knew that she felt the same on her horse, though.

“You’re so beautiful,” Louisa murmured. Her chest felt all warm and almost glowy when she looked at Lisa. Her face felt warm and glowy too, but she was well aware of what a blush felt and looked like.

“I get that a lot,” said Lisa, grinning. “Wait, are you talking about me or my horse?”

“Both,” said Louisa. “You two together, you just look so beautiful. I don’t know what it is, maybe the colours or how happy you two are with each other, or just something that the Soulrider bond does.”

“I get that a lot,” said Lisa, laughing, “trust me. When I first moved to Jorvik and met the other girls, I found out that everyone there likes a girl who rides. I used to draw a crowd whenever I rode Starshine, and Alex always watched Anne. It was cute. Even if I was so worried about screwing up to start with.”

“Well at least you weren’t worried about messing up in front of someone you liked,” said Louisa. Beneath her, Smokeeye snorted and steered them away from a rock that they’d been about to plow into. It looked like she’d have to lead them again.

“That’s true,” said Lisa. “Oh but it was so cute how Alex got all nervous when Anne watched her ride. Tin Can thought she was being silly, and he told her so when she could finally hear him.”

“That does sound adorable,” said Louisa with a giggle. “I think she still does get like that sometimes.”

“Tin Can says she does,” said Starshine. He nickered and tossed his head to lead Smokeeye in another direction. “And it’s still very cute.”

“Ooh, I have to see that,” said Louisa. She grinned. “But right now I’m content to watch someone else.”

“I feel very exposed all of a sudden,” said Lisa. Louisa wished that she could see Lisa’s blush in the moonlight, but the light just wasn’t good enough.

“Sorry,” said Louisa. She giggled. “You’re just something amazing to watch. You’re so happy and Starshine’s so happy and you just work so well together.”

“Yep, it’s the magic of the Soulrider bond,” said Lisa.

“Although I think you’d look good in any situation,” said Louisa. “Because you’re you and you’re beautiful.”

“Thanks,” said Lisa. “You look good too. You look different depending on the horse, though.”

“Oh yeah?” said Louisa. “What do I look like with Smokeeye?”

“Happy,” said Lisa. “You clearly adore her. The way you fist your hands in her mane and rub her neck and move with her so naturally.”

“Aww,” Louisa cooed, and blushed. “I can’t help but bury my hands in her mane at every opportunity. It’s just so thick and luscious and beautiful.”

“Bet you’d love to bury your hands in my hair instead,” said Lisa, and Louisa could feel her own blush. Smokeeye snickered in her mind, joined by Starshine’s laughter.

“Yes,” said Louisa. “But maybe later. I kind of feel like doing some stargazing tonight.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” said Lisa. “Let’s go, I know of a nice high place where the stars are really clear.”

It was really Starshine who led the way, as both girls couldn’t take their eyes off each other during the ride to the hill. Watching Lisa on Starshine was definitely a sight worth seeing, and Louisa hoped that she’d get to see it even more in the future. She was so glad that she’d saved her.

“This is the place,” said Lisa when they finally reached their destination. She dismounted and Starshine trotted over to stand aside, and Smokeeye went to stand next to him once Louisa had joined her girlfriend on the hilltop.

“Wow,” said Louisa, gazing up at the stars. The slightest breeze ruffled her hair, sending it to tickling her neck. But she barely noticed- she was too busy staring up at the beautiful lights twinkling in the sky.

“Yeah, I guess the stars are pretty too,” said Lisa. “Not the prettiest thing I can see though.”

“Oh you absolute cheeseball,” said Louisa, laughing. She kissed her girlfriend, smiling at the feeling of Lisa smiling against her lips.

“Hehe, yeah, I’m terrible,” said Lisa. Starshine snorted in agreement.

“I’ve always loved doing this,” said Louisa as she laid down on the ground. The dew had already set in, but that was okay. “Just lying here looking up at the stars.”

“Yeah,” said Lisa, and Louisa felt her lie down beside her. “Here’s another star for you to look at.” And then she rolled over and all Louisa could see was her girlfriend’s pretty face.

“Yep, terrible,” said Louisa, and they kissed, giggling.


End file.
